


Already

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [21]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Jinki is an old dragon, Jonghyun is the King of the Fae people, Jongyu have been together for a LONG ass time okay, M/M, and shit happens and Jinki makes a very hard and painful choice, and then the war happens and in the middle of it Jonghyun becomes King, elves and fairies and all that magical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: If someone remembers about our relationship, And asks me how we’re doingI need to say that you’re just a friend to me Oh oh oh





	1. Chapter 1

            The old ruins loomed before them. With the mirage changing its appearance disabled the old, crumbling rock formations and steps could be seen. The plant life had already begun to take over the ruins, vines, and leaves covering anything they could. The guards moved forward, holding out their hand to sense any magical traps. As they moved away Jonghyun’s fingers curled in Jinki’s just for a moment, causing the old dragon to look over at him with worried eyes. “Yes, Water Lily?”

            Without a word, Jonghyun took the step closer to push up and kiss him deeply. “Just in case this doesn’t go as well as we hope.”

            “Don’t speak of such things my love,” Jinki softly caressed his cheek, the swirling marks of his tattoo bright and colorful under his thumb as he moved it across his cheekbone. “If we stick to the plan, follow the map, and don’t rush into things, we’ll be back at camp planning the end of this damn war over evening tea.”

            “Still, we both know when playing with ancient magic it never goes as planned.” Jonghyun’s eyes lift to his face before a deep sigh leaves his lips. “Just… I love you so much, my beautiful moon. Be careful. Winning this war isn’t worth me losing you.”

            After bumping noses gently, Jinki’s fingers tight in his longer peach colored hair just for a moment, he whispered. “I love you.”

            Reluctantly, they parted. Jinki pulled out his sword from his hip as they followed the guards up the ancient ruins and into the already crumbling archway. Jonghyun was quiet but stern as he said. “Alright, split up. I’m going to go right and you go left. If you find the scepter, clear the area, signal the other group and wait. Understood?”

            Jinki gave Jonghyun’s hand a quick, strong squeeze. He let it go as Jonghyun smiled reassuringly at him and headed in his direction. Jinki tried to swallow the uneasy feeling he had in his chest.

\--—

            The ancient walls began to crumble, the ground beneath them shaking and Jinki looked toward the way Jonghyun and his few men had gone. “No… Jonghyun.”

            He sprinted through the crumbling rubble without a second thought. He had to get there before Jonghyun took the power all in. He had to take it, not the Faer King. He slid under a fallen piece of ceiling, held off the ground by a big rock on the right side. There was a bright light coming from under it and when he made it to the other side his heart was lodged in his throat. Standing in the middle of the large room was Jonghyun. The powerful scepter they came here for gripped tightly in his hands, long peach hair blowing from the wind coming from the sheer strength of the object’s magic. The crumbling stopped, the earth beneath them stopped shaking, and the light died down. For a moment everything was still around him as he approached Jonghyun. “Water Lily… you here?’

            When Jonghyun looked up at him his eyes showed the vast power running through him. He was a strong, mythical being in his own right, but Jinki knew Jonghyun’s magic. He could recognize the soft pinks and warm reds of his power running through him from the years of looking into his eyes. What he saw now was blue and harsh, like ice cold water slamming into his chest. “I feel… cold. So, so cold Jinki.”

            Jinki flinched for a moment at how cold Jonghyun’s skin was as he cupped his cheeks. “Why did you take it? It was supposed to be me.”

            “We di-didn’t know.” Jonghyun’s teeth chattered and Jinki flowed heat through his hands to try and help him, but it was like the fire within him had no effect on the ice filling the Faer King. “Everything w-was unknown.”

            “Which is why I was to take it.” Jinki sighed as he gazed down at the scepter. “You have to give it to me Jonghyun.”

            The Faer shook his head, “I’ll end this war and save you. I have to.”

            Jonghyun stumbled back from him and it was before Jinki could grab him to steady him that the first scream ripped from the Faer’s throat. He doubled over, knuckles white around the scepter as the pain erupted within him. Jinki rushed forward, trying to get Jonghyun to lift his head to look at him, but all he did was curl into himself. “Jonghyun!”

            His body contorted with the pain, veins bulging in his temple and neck as his muscles strained with the pain, and Jinki felt tears in his eyes as he ran his hand through Jonghyun’s hair. “You have to give it to me Jonghyun. Please. Let go.” He managed to open his eyes and Jinki’s heart broke at the pain burning up at him. “Please.” When Jinki’s fingers curled around the silver staff Jonghyun let go. Jinki couldn’t breathe as the power hit him square in the chest. He closed his eyes, finding his breathing again and sunk deep within him to control everything.  The pain was there, but it was a dull ache. Jonghyun was unconscious, curled up in the position he was in when Jinki took the ancient relic from him.

            The old dragon swallowed thickly before shifting. His massive body pushed against the walls of the room, As stones fell around him he protected Jonghyun with his large paw. He shot fire up above him, to clear the way out from the long tower leading up the surface. He hoped his men got out, but all he was thinking about was his beloved held in his claws.

—---

            The ground trembled as he landed. He shifted and ran toward Jonghyun, pushing his hands under his body. His head fell back, limp, as Jinki pushed off the ground to head towards their camp just to the north of where he landed. He saw the twinkling lights of the Faer people protection runes before he saw anyone. When the guards came into view he saw their expressions of hope crash and burn in a matter of seconds when they realized who was held in his arms. He heard the gasps, the whispers quickly traveling across the camp. They were about the staff held in his hand and of the Faer King laid over his arms. Jinki clenched his teeth but rose his head. The gathering people parted as he walked and he didn’t look anywhere but straight ahead of him. He had to get to their tent. Any damage to Jonghyun had to be tended to as quickly as possible.

            The flap of the tent fell closed and sealed with the rune Jonghyun has placed on it to give them privacy. He laid Jonghyun on the cot, placed the relic on the top of their bags. He placed his open hand on each side of Jonghyun’s neck and frowned deeply at how cold he still was. He took a deep breath before exhaling through his nose. He did it a few times as his eyes fluttered closed, the natural heat deep within him rising and filling him to the brim. Then he let it go, letting it flow through his fingers into Jonghyun’s neck. Color began to appear in the Faer’s cheeks and Jinki let himself breathe a little in relief. He had every ability to search Jonghyun’s memories, his thoughts, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to break that age-old promise he made to never do such a thing. The power of the ancient relic burned brighter in him and he gritted his teeth. When the pain passed Jinki realized, it was worse with extra heat. It made sense why Jonghyun was ripped apart from the inside from the power.

            Jonghyun was like the sun. Bright and warm, full of a burning fire even Jinki’s dragon fire couldn’t compete with, and it showed with his passion for his people and traditions. Jinki could hear the commotion outside the tent and he tried his best to ignore it. He knew Jonghyun’s people wanted to know what happened if their beloved King who has stood up for them for so long was going to make it, but Jinki didn’t know how he was going to explain the reason.     

            Jonghyun took the ancient power in was to save him, a regular dragon. Sure he was the oldest of his kind, but he wasn’t royalty. He wasn’t worth the life of the Faer Folk’s leader. He swallowed thickly and cupped Jonghyun’s jaw, moving his thumb over his cheek. “We’ll have until morning before they risk it all and break through your rune, Water Lily. I need you to wake up before then… I need to know how much damage was caused.”

            He sighed and placed the blanket over Jonghyun. Then he paced, brow furrowed, hands clenched into fists and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He could feel the rise of the sun as time continued to pass. He looked back at Jonghyun intently at the sound of moving fabric. Sure enough, he was shifting, waking from his deep slumber. His eyes opened, flashing a warm gold before going to the deep brown. “Jonghyun?” Jinki quietly called out.

            The Faer King’s eyes shifted over to him and his expression twisted to one full of pain. It got worse when Jinki attempted to get closer. Without thinking he burned the rune from the canvas of their tent, pushing through the flap. He turned to the closest Faer and ordered, “Find the shadow elf Kibum and bring him to me. Your King needs him.” The Pixie fluttered away in search of the required person. Jinki glared at the gathered people. He was still covered in dust, he was sure it was obvious he hadn’t slept, but he didn’t know the reason people were staring was that of the frost spreading across his fingers and the light blue of his eyes as the ancient power bubbled up with his emotions.

            Soon enough in a flash of swirling dark smoke Kibum was wiping his clothes off and staring straight at him. His dark lined eyes cut through him, “What in Mother Earth’s great power happened to you?”

            “Come.” Jinki hissed, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the tent. He pointed toward Jonghyun, who was whimpering and curled away from him. “I get closer and the pain gets worse. I need you… you to help him, tell me what’s wrong, but to keep it as secret as you possibly can.”

            Kibum’s hard exterior began to melt at the sight of his King. “What.. happened?”

            Jinki couldn’t meet his eyes. “He took the power from the relic we went to find instead of me at first. Everything was fine… And then.” He sighed, looking at his hands, and softly gasped when he saw the ice forming along his fingers. “I took it from him when he began being ripped apart from the power. All night he was unconscious, but as soon as he saw me he….” His voice trailed off, a sob bubbling up in his throat.

            The shadow faer curled his fingers around Jinki’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. Go forward with the plan, and I’ll deal with Jonghyun. He’s in good hands. You have my word.”

            He gave a small smile, “Why do you think you were the first person I sent for?”

            “End this war Wise One,” Kibum quietly stated.

\--—-

            Jinki stared out at the clear, blue water. The moon was bright above him, sparkling against the surface before the image was ruined by the rippling effect caused by the presence of another. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was. “I’m sure you could very well live within the barrier Jinki.”

            “I would never risk him for comfort.” He calmly said without hesitation. His small tent behind him glowed slightly with the ruin placed on it for protection. “What have you found?”

            “He’s up and moving around, but any mention of you, an object that sparks a memory of you… and he’s in pain all over again like I never healed him.”

            Jinki’s eyes fluttered closed as he hung his head. The scepter that caused all this was back in his tent, wrapped in his cloak in an attempt to suppress it’s power for some time.  He had thought long and hard over the past weeks of what to do, and he knew what he had to. “Kibum, I need you to do one more thing for me.”

            “And what is that Jinki?”

            “Hold off the pain in him long enough for me to get close to wipe his memories.”

            Kibum was looking at him confused, dark eyes questioning, “His memories, wise one?”

            “Of me Kibum.” Jinki sighed as he looked back at the water. “His memories of me.”

—---

            Jinki took a deep breath. Kibum had gone into the large tent moments before. He could hear the soft whispers barely if he tried hard enough. He tried to ignore the soldiers around him staring and whispering, but it was difficult for he knew exactly what they were talking about. After two weeks he had returned within the barrier to see their King they haven’t seen since he was carried in unconscious the morning before he had left. The tent flap moved and Kibum whispered, “He’s ready.”

            Once Kibum returned Jinki took one more moment to center himself before following. The moment Jonghyun’s eyes met him pain ripped through him, but only for a moment because the shadow fae was quick to grab ahold of that anguish. Jonghyun whispering, “My beautiful Moon.” hit Jinki straight in his chest.

            “I’ve missed you.” Jinki took the steps toward him and took Jonghyun’s outstretched hand. He pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead. “You’re not going to like what I’ve decided beautiful.”

            “What.. happened?”

            “You took the scepter instead of me, and now any memory of me… the sight of me causes you great pain,”

            “Oh no, that couldn’t happen, I love you.”

            “I know Jonghyun, Gods I know.” He gave a glance to Kibum when he heard the hiss, and he knew he didn’t have much more time before the Elf couldn’t hold the pain back anymore without endangering himself in the process. “I have to erase myself from your memory Water Lily.”

            “Jinki no-” Jonghyun flinched as Kibum let a little pain through by accident. The faer king took a deep breath, “We’ll figure it out, don’t wipe yourself from me. Please. I beg you.”

            Jinki pushed his fingers through Jonghyun’s soft hair, eyes gentle and full of sorrow. “I’ve thought long and hard about this. Our love isn’t… I am not worth your pain. This is for your own good. Your people’s well being.”

            “Jinki no, please no,” Jonghyun sobbed out quietly as Jinki moved to place his palms on either side of his face.

            “You’ll find love again. Burning love far greater than what we had. I know deep down you will.” He pressed one last kiss, “I wish we had more time, but Kibum cannot hold it back for much longer. I will always love you, my sweet Water Lily. The last century has been the greatest of my life. Goodbye, beautiful.”

            The look in Jonghyun’s eyes completely broke him just before he closed his own and sent his power through his palms, moving through his memories and erasing anything that was associated with him, replacing others with someone else when the memory was too important to make vanish completely. Once he was done Jonghyun let out a sigh and his body sagged, and Jinki sobbed. He pressed his face against Jonghyun’s chest, fingers curling in his tunic for a moment. If it wasn’t for Kibum coming to collect him Jinki wasn’t sure if he’d ever been able to leave.

—---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, it hurts to remember but to also let go of those memories.

             The soft warmth of the setting sun was casting a gentle glow over the beauty of the Faer folk’s kingdom. The lone figure up on the balcony of the palace was quiet and lost in his thoughts. The ocean just over the hill glistened and he tried to remember the last time he felt the way the water splashed against his talons as he flew over the water. It was so long ago. Like another lifetime. It almost was. The warm breeze blew against his bare feet and he knew by the calming aura descending over him that a wisp had ventured into the area around him. The smell of summer blossoms and waterfalls signaled which wisp it was. When he glanced to his right there stood Minho, his form loose and blurred at the edges, but his face was clear as day. The soft pink and oranges of his coloring brought a sense of warmth to the dragon’s hurt heart. “When the wind reached my ears of a powerful ancient being I had not expected it to be you Wise one.” 

             A small smile quirked at his lips. “I’m sorry my presence muddled your waters so to speak Minho.” 

             “All is well with your presence. My muddled… waters… are not the issue here, but you not being with your own people celebrating as you should be however is.” 

             “I have nothing to celebrate. Surely you can see straight through me as you always have.” He straightened his shoulders and sighed. “My home for the last century has been the faer folk you call King. I got halfway across the Great Reef before I had to turn around.” 

             “You had a choice, just like he had a choice to take in that power. You made the choice to erase his memory of you, completely from the moment he met you oh so long ago in order to give him life. A short life with you by his side was given up so he could lead his people to greatness as reconstruction begins. It’s not every day a centuries-old war comes to an end.” 

             “I know.” He gave a soft, smile before his head dipped and he leaned against the railing on his elbows. “I know that. Letting go hurts… a lot.” 

             “That power was never meant for him, but he chose to take it instead of you because he loved you. He was willing to give up his life for you, but you never would have allowed that.” Minho’s warmth descended over him even more, “While I can sense that this is not the best solution for the situation, I know that it will help you in a way I cannot understand very well. Go, enjoy the party, see him one last time, but you must promise me in the next coming days you will pack up and join your people as the hero you are Wise one.” 

             With a sigh he agreed, but then he was turning to Minho to look at him in the eyes. “How am I Wise when I keep hurting myself?” 

             The wisp just smiled, “You will figure out the way just like you always have.” The form of a man disappeared as the small glow of the wisp floated away. 

             He figured it was about time to get dressed. The representative of his people shouldn’t show up in sleeping garb.

\----

             He was absolutely breathtaking, dancing and twirling to the music around the dance floor. He seemed so happy. That smile was so bright, Jinki swore it was brighter than the sun. He remembered the last time that smile was directed at him. Barely a year ago, before hope was taken away completely. Back when they could put their feet in the water, when he could kiss his neck and hold him close and feel the laughter against his skin, and hear his name breathlessly called out as he kissed down the man. It had been almost a century since the war began, since they had celebrated Jonghyun's birthday with anything more than a small danish Jinki had attempted to make in an iron skillet over the fire and a kiss to his temple. Jinki could remember the lavish celebrations before it all. This was a fair competitor for it, but he wasn't enjoying himself like before.

             It was like a stab to his heart when Jonghyun's eyes found his gaze as he was twirled, and there was no recognition in those beautiful eyes. Not a single thought connecting the dots between a single memory and his face. He knew what to expect and yet it still hurt as that day he had sat on his lap and took their love from Jonghyun. Each time Jonghyun's eyes caught his again throughout the dance, switching from partner to partner, Jinki would smile as always. Even with the pain in his heart, seeing Jonghyun laugh, hearing it over the music as he always could pinpoint, brought a bright light in the murkiness of the world around him. 

             When the song ended the King stepped over, smiling with a soft, “I don’t think I’ve ever met you.”

             The smile Jinki gave him was almost sad and he didn’t understand why. “I am Jinki Lee sire. Ambassador for the Dragons,” When their hands touched a spark shocked them both, but neither flinched as the dragon lifted the King’s hand to his lips. When he kept his lips pressed against his skin for far longer than tradition called for, Jonghyun could only smile. A small box was placed in his palm after his hand was softly turned over. Jinki bowed his head once more before stepping back, “Happy birthday, Your Majesty.”

             Jinki turned away quickly, not wanting to see Jonghyun's face when he opened the gift. The carved pendant was one Jonghyun gave to Jinki the night before they flew out to war. They had sat on the banks of the lagoon in the West Woods and he had given it to him as a promise that through everything he'd always have a home in him. Jinki clenched his jaw, eyes squeezing shut as the memory crashed into him. He tried not to remember how it felt when Jonghyun’s eyes lit up across the room when he saw him, or how it made his chest warm when his name was whispered before a kiss. Tears were threatening to fall as he jogged down the stairs, stumbling a little out to the balcony outside. It was there clinging to the wood that he let them go. The first sob was harsh and it burned in his throat. He never should have stayed. Never should have gone to the party. Minho was right. He should have taken that day he erased Jonghyun's memories as goodbye and not.. this. 

             As he shifted, pushing off the ancient wood the castle was made of, he failed to notice Jonghyun standing up at the balcony just outside of the ballroom doors, fingers tightly wound around it as he held his head in the other, a painful flash of a memory he could no longer fully recall pressed against his senses watching the dark dragon fly into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back to this... there are many things I have planned in my head


End file.
